Nadine Willowbrook
Name: Nadine Willowbrook Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Senior School: Southridge Highschool Hobbies and Interests: English Literature, textiles, travelling, is part of the Global Issues club, member of the tennis team Appearance: Nadine does not possess a particularly tall stature, nor does she have a prominant figure, yet she is a sight that manages to stand out quite vividly among others. Her form is slender, standing at a height of about 5'3", and she moves with a certain amount of grace and charming quietness, never making unnecessary or overly abrupt gestures or movements, particularly when she feels that others are aware of her presence. With her petite frame, she has the appearance of being rather delicate and perfectly harmless, adding to her charming, almost angelic image. Her facial features are also equally charming, with softly defined facial features, large black doe eyes, a pert little nose and a small mouth with soft lips. Her face is somewhat small, though her forehead is quite large, as is clearly seen as her black, ebony hair is often combed back, partially braided back. Always she is wearing a sweet smile upon her lips, though more often she appears to be smiling at her own thoughts or more to herself. She dresses in clothes that are modest at first glance, yet are actually quite fashionable, almost strikingly so. She is most often seen in form-fitting, stylish sundresses, or long billowing skirts and dresses. She takes care never to be gaudy, tasteless, or overly revealing in her fashion sense, yet she manages to stand out due to the fact that her clothes fit her charming, cute image. Biography: Nadine was born to a young mother who had, before Nadine's birth, married a university student who hailed from a long line of rather wealthy doctors and businessmen. This marriage took place only to further the mother's goal of living a comfortable life full of all the conveniences of being married to a husband with a high yearly income. Contrary to what this woman expected, she somehow had no idea that he wasn't living off of his family's fortune, being a down-to-earth person who wished to earn his own living without being dependant on his parents. The fact that he was not yet a fully fledged doctor and still a medical student, and thus was not yet well-established financially simply added to his wife's disappointment, and put a strain on their marriage. Nadine's birth was simply an unexpected event, something which neither father nor mother had anticipated, and something that the mother was less than happy about. The fact that she already had two other children prior to the marriage seemed to augment the consideration of Nadine's birth as nothing but a nuisance, as the mother had already decided that two children were enough. Nadine, the youngest in the family consisting of her father, her mother, and her two older half-sisters, grew up in the shadow of arguing parents, sibling rivalry, and financial strain throughout the better part of her childhood. Sometime during Nadine's transition into adulthood, her father finally became a fully fledged doctor, and at last the family was able to live well...very comfortably in fact, much to the delight of Nadine's mother. This did little to change family relations within the household. Nadine, who was often ignored, if not outright mistreated by her older half-sisters, grew up resenting her older siblings, especially hating the fact that she herself possessed little more than hand-me-downs. Because her birthday was a day after her oldest half-sister, she always had the smaller share of presents, and she never had a birthday cake of her own. Though such things were the cause of outbursts and frustration during her early childhood, they became little more than petty matters as Nadine grew up. Her resent towards her siblings never waned though, and she managed to oust them in her own ways: playing the angelic youngest sibling who always pleased her parents through good grades, good behaviour, obedience, and charm, always outshining her older siblings, whose faults were all the more brought into the light compared to Nadine's apparent innocence and image as the 'model child'. Even more than her half-sisters does Nadine resent her parents even more, even to the point of outright hating them. She had been close to her father while he was still training to become a doctor, and had always been the favourite in his eyes, however the transition into his new profession brought other obligations away from the household. Eventually the two spent less time together, and are as of yet no longer close. She eventually learned to hate her father for his stupidity, for marrying a woman whom he thought loved him, when truly she only loved the wealth he brought into the household. Even more so did she hate her mother for her own greed and idiocy, for marrying a man she didn't love, but only for the sake of living a comfortable, wealthy life she was either too stupid or too lazy to gain. Nevertheless, Nadine kept these feelings to herself, and very well indeed. With such a cheerful, gentle smile that was a familiar sight upon her face, no one could ever guess the underlying anger and resent that ran in red-hot currents underneath. She is currently dating Galen Neilson, to whom she is quite devoted too, apparently, at least. The two of them make something of a picture perfect couple, never fighting or bickering, always seen together, happy, tender, loving. Galen in particular is very much infatuated, if not outright fanatic with his girlfriend, and Nadine is very much aware of this. Though she is not as easily exciteable when it comes to talking about their relationship, she claims to be very much in love with Galen, and has gone as far as declaring that she would in fact die for him. Not that she has ever been presented with the opportunity, so the truth in that claim remains yet to be seen. At school she carries herself quite well, is fairly well-known and well-liked among the student body. Outwardly, she is polite, charming, and sweet to everyone she meets, and is most often always seen smiling. Rarely she is ruffled, but she is known to shed tears somewhat easily... or if the rumours are true, at will. Her innocent outward appearance is little more than a fascade to hide her contempt, and in some cases, anger, and hatred of others. She views the world around her with a certain amount of calculation, and always remembers those who have slighted her in some way. She would never let anyone know, but she is good at choosing her grudges, better at holding them, better still at hiding them. More than anything else? She absolutely ABSOLUTELY hates losing. Advantages: Good at keeping her emotions in check, has a way with words and getting people on her side. Generally she has a good idea of how people perceive her, and instinctively knows what to say or do to get people on her side. Despite her delicate appearance, she is tenacious in her own way. Outwardly sincere, but manipulative on the inside. Disadvantages: Not particularly strong, physically. Tends to depend on people to protect her. Much too prone towards resentment. Will probably hold onto a grudge for life, and more likely act on it, whether passively or aggressively. Will probably do anything for the sake of revenge. Designated Number: Female Student no. 25 The above biography is as written by LadyMakaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Vial of Sulphuric Acid Conclusions: Oooh, I love these manipulative girls. This one could be quite the contender with that passive-aggressive attitude. Considering she's very resentful and holds a grudge, she should have no problem finding a reason to kill each and every one of her classmates! Hopefully, G25 will get creative with that vial of acid she was given and give us all quite a show! Game Evaluations Kills: Galen Neilson Killed by: Galen Neilson Collected Weapons: Vial of Sulphuric Acid (issued), Speargun (from Galen Neilson, to Dominica Shapiro) Allies: Galen Neilson Enemies: Galen Neilson Mid-Game Evaluation: '''Nadine started her game in the field of flowers, quickly encountering James Brown. She acted friendly at first, until Brenden Bedard and Luis Chezinski appeared and James freaked out, screaming about bees. She screamed at the other two to take him down and took the opportunity to flee. She wound up at the cottage, where she met up with the newly-formed SADD, led by Neil Sinclair. Outwardly, she was supportive of their plan, showing interest in joining them. Inwardly, she scoffed at their goals and only intended to use them for protection. When they revealed they had no useful weapons, she revealed her true colors and stole the notebook they used for communication. Her game ended at the cliffs, where she met Galen Neilson, who was incredibly relieved to find the object of his affection. The only thing she cared about, though, was his speargun, which she hatched a plan to separate him from. She convinced him to form a suicide pact with her, and he jumped off the cliff. Unfortunately, he changed his mind; as he swam back up, Nadine lost her temper and attacked him with her vial of acid and his speargun. She succeeded in killing him, but he returned the favor by knocking her off the cliff. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Well, she did trick loverboy and utilize her weapon effectively. Shame she lost her footing so easily. At least that speargun ended up getting good mileage with someone else. '''Memorable Quotes: “You broke your promise. You said you’d always be with me. Until the end. You said you’d DIE for me…This is your own fault, you know? You brought this on yourself. Well then…YOU CAN JUST ROT IN HELL BY YOURSELF FOR ALL I CARE.” to Galen Neilson, showing her evil, vindictive side. Other/Trivia *Nadine shared a math class with Evan Angler. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Nadine, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Some Light Reading *Living on the Other Side of Life V3: *The Legend of the Flower of Woe *Fade Into You *Lithium Flower Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nadine Willowbrook. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Despite dying fairly early on, Nadine is quite a memorable villainess as she is outwardly charming but secretly evil and manipulative. Her plan to get the speargun was good but sadly she ended up dying early. Category:V3 Students